Jesy Nelson
| height = 5'3" (160 cm) | occupation = Singer | genre = Pop, R&B | labels = Syco Entertainment}} Jesy Nelson, born June 14, 1991 (age ), is a member of the British four-piece girl group Little Mix with Perrie Edwards, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, and Jade Thirlwall. Early Life Jesy is from Romford in Essex, her parents are John Nelson and Janice White. Jesy has one older sister named Jade, and two brothers named Joseph and Johnathan. It was reported that due to bullying Jesy had to move to different schools several times. She attended secondary school at the Jo Richardson Community School in Dagenham, Jesy was a dedicated drama and music student and so then attended Abbs Cross Academy and Arts College in Hornchurch. Also Jesy went to Sylvia Young and Yvonne Rhodes theatre school. Career X Factor (2011) Jesy auditioned for X Factor with the song "Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan in Glasgow and received praise from both Tulisa Contostavalos and Louis Walsh, however Gary Barlow wasn't impressed at all saying he just didn't get it. But Jesy was still able to move forward to Bootcamp where she was unsuccessful as a solo artist. She was then put in a four piece band named "Faux Pas" ''with fellow future Little Mix member Perrie Edwards. ''Faux Pas ''were unsuccessful, fortunately though both Jesy and Perrie were asked to form a new four piece band ''Rhythmix ''with Jade Thirlwall and Leigh-Anne Pinnock. During the X Factor shows our Jesy was the victim of a horrible online campaign against her. Jesy was exposed to nasty comments about her appearance and was visibly upset, she received huge support not only from Mixers (their fanbase name) but other music fans. Little Mix went on to win the X Factor and automatically released their cover single Cannonball. DNA (2012-present) Following ''The X Factor, the girls signed a record contract with Sony Music subsidiary Syco Music. They said through a live stream via Twitcam that their debut single will be called "Wings". Little Mix announced their debut album in September 2012 called DNA, which released on 19 November 2012. They later published lyrics videos and official music videos of their other singles, "DNA", "Change Your Life", and "How Ya Doin'?". Trivia * She has a phobia of sandwiches. http://www.teen.com/2012/08/01/celebrities/the-new-star/little-mix-facts-trivia-bio-pictures/ * Her style inspiration is Gwen Stefani. * Is addicted to clicking her knuckles. * Her nickname is Jesminda. * Her favorite group is Spice Girls. * Her favorite foods are Nandos. * Favorite musician is Missy Elliott, her favorite group are the Spice Girls. * Favorite movie is Taken. http://www.little-mix.com/gb/bios/jesy * She washes her hair every day. * Can do a Scottish and Australian accent. * The girls describe Jesy as the most outgoing, lovely and caring person, who will always listen to you or talk to you when you have a problem. * She is very good at beat boxing and used this skill during her audition as a solo artist, their Judges Houses performance of Cry Me a River, acapella outbursts on X Factor, in Wembley Final during their Mentor Performance and in the Little Mix track Going Nowhere. * She and Perrie share the same middle name, Louise. * Before The X Factor, she worked at a bar. * Is a fan of Jeremy Kyle. * She is the oldest member of the group Little Mix. * She was bullied on the Internet during the early Live Shows of X-Factor and has spoken about her experiences to inspire others. http://www.whosdatedwho.com/tpx_7647888/jesy-nelson/trivia * She is currently single. https://twitter.com/LittleMixOffic/status/348360928552681473 * She has not yet taken her driving test. Gallery Jesyportal.png Jesynelsonyoutube-300x221.jpg Littlemixgroup.png|Jesy with the band JESY.jpg jesy7.jpg|Jesy during a photoshoot jesy1.jpg|Jesy during their launch of their nail collection 'Elegant Touch'. Tumblr mapuxdCMN31rd3ikxo1 500.jpg jesy5.jpg|Jesy during a performance jesynelson1.jpg Favorite jesy nelson gif by littlemixfans-d5ux4oh.gif References Category:People Category:Little Mix